


My first (sort of) kiss was by a straight girl

by maxisprettygay



Series: Max's terrible, disgusting writing. [10]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Ocs are mentioned and will never be used again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxisprettygay/pseuds/maxisprettygay
Summary: Sarah's first (sort of) kiss is with a straight girl and on accident.





	My first (sort of) kiss was by a straight girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based off yesterday when i kissed my friend on accident also this sucks i just wrote this cause idk how to emotion

This was a routine thing. Sarah would enter the Commons Area with David following behind and they would head to the group, Sarah going closer to Spot, Elmer, and Katherine while David went closer to Jack. Katherine and Sarah would jokingly kiss the other's cheek. Normal. 

 

This time was a little different. Katherine began doing her make up. Moments after and put it near Sarah's right eye and put a little on before switching to the left and telling her, “Blink. Blink.” 

 

Sarah laughed awkwardly but listened. Once Race stole the mascara wand she looked at the red-haired female and asked if it looked okay to which the response was, “You can't see it.” A relief to Sarah to be honest. 

 

They looked at Race and he began putting some on. He eventually handed it back, gripping it probably looked bad. No one could see it anyway.

 

Katherine and Sarah eventually fell off of the group, heading to the bathroom with their friends, Sydney and Laura (who ended up just vaping). 

 

Sarah agreed to go for the simple fact she thought Sydney was drop dead gorgeous (so did Katherine in all honesty) and wanted Sydney to “hit her up” even though she liked some guy in band. 

 

Katherine spoke with Laura while Sarah stood awkwardly between the sinks beside Sydney and backed up enough to trigger the soap dispenser, making both Sydney and Sarah to look over and inspect Sarah's bookbag. 

 

“It's good.” Sydney stated before exchanging vapes with Carly. 

 

Katherine took this as time to go. “Sarah, wanna get out?” 

 

Sarah nodded and managed her way out, both heading to Katherine's other friends. They spoke before Sarah noticed her cousin standing off to the side with a guy. Sarah walked over with a smile and began speaking to them. Katherine came over eventually and hugged Sarah, leaning on her and making sure to keep contact until the bell rang for school to begin. 

 

-

 

It was the end of the day when they saw the other again, Sarah and David going to their car and Katherine going to her's. David noticed the red haired teen and they had a small conversation before Sarah turned. 

 

“Sarah!” Katherine's sudden excited yell came and they wrapped up in each other's arms, both going to plant a kiss on the other's kiss. 

 

Instead, Sarah felt a pair of soft lips on hers. 

 

_ Oh _ .

 

“Oh!” Katherine laughed when they pulled away from the peck, David awkwardly laughing beside them. Sarah laughed as well. 

 

It didn't feel too awkward.

 

“You were my first kiss.” Katherine said when they were about to head their separate ways, all joking about what had just happened. 

 

“You were mine too.” 

 

-

 

Once they got home Sarah rushed to her room.

 

**_Sarah:_ ** _ Spot _

 

She decided whether to tell which friend it was before telling him for sure. She decided not to. Katherine was straight after all. 

 

**_Sarah:_ ** _ I went to kiss my friend's cheek and she went to kiss mine and we ended up being each others first sort of kiss _

 

**_Sarah:_ ** _ My first (sort of) kiss was by a straight girl _


End file.
